


Ready when you are

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono alcune date accuratamente scelte nelle quali Sherlock ha l'obbligo di farsi trovare in casa e di essere pienamente raggiungibile in qualsiasi momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready when you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Ready when you are**

 

Ci sono alcune date accuratamente scelte nelle quali Sherlock ha l'obbligo di farsi trovare in casa e di essere pienamente raggiungibile in qualsiasi momento.

Che sia un caso o una congiura del destino, le date sono quasi tutte invernali, raggruppate nell'arco di pochi mesi.

Il 20 Novembre per esempio. Nonostante la prova giornaliera – e notturna – del fatto che Sherlock sia ben vivo e vegeto, John non può contemplare l'idea di trascorrere la giornata lontano da lui. Son passati parecchi anni, è vero, ma la volta che Sherlock ha provato ad appigliarsi a questo particolare tanto concreto e logico è stato bersagliato dallo sguardo più duro e inesorabile di John, e ha dovuto cedere.

L'altro giorno, forse più scontato e ovvio, è il 25 Dicembre. John ha dimenticato molto tempo fa qualsiasi pretesa di osservanza religiosa, né si sente particolarmente partecipe di qualsivoglia spirito natalizio. Ma è anche vero che la sua riluttanza al festeggiare il giorno sacro deriva proprio dal fatto di averlo trascorso in un'insopportabile altalena emotiva per le scorse dieci o dodici ricorrenze.

Non devono per forza festeggiarlo, ma è imperativo che trascorrano la giornata insieme, che sia ammucchiati sul divano con una bottiglia di spumante e infiniti speciali natalizi, o in giro chissà dove a risolvere casi. O magari persino in vacanza.

Un altro giorno è il compleanno di Sherlock, il 6 di Gennaio, ma il più importante di tutti, il giorno per cui John non può tollerare alcuno sgarro alla regola è il 15 dello stesso mese.

Sherlock è partito per terminare la sua missione in Serbia proprio il 15 Gennaio, due anni fa, ed è tornato lo stesso giorno, l'anno scorso. In entrambi i casi lo strazio e l'attesa hanno messo a dura prova i nervi pur temprati e saldi del dottore e dell'ex soldato.

C'è qualcosa che non va, quindi, se è il 15 di Gennaio e Sherlock non è in casa.

Certo, potrebbe esserci un motivo molto semplice. Potrebbe essere uscito a comprare le sigarette, ricadendo per l'ennesima volta nel vizio del fumo che da dieci anni continua a perdere e a riprendere. John crede che potrebbe perdonarlo per il fumo e picchiarlo con gran gusto per la sparizione senza preavviso.

Quando è tornato per l'ultima volta gli ha chiesto con molta calma e serietà assoluta di avvertirlo di ogni suo spostamento inaspettato. Di lasciargli un biglietto o di scrivergli un messaggio. Gli ha spiegato che non si tratta di volerlo controllare, ma di sapere che la sua sparizione è volontaria, necessaria e reversibile.

Che sia fuori casa proprio oggi e senza un biglietto, senza una chiamata o un post it appiccicato alla porta d'ingresso può essere tutto da un segno crudele di incuria e menefreghismo a un più inquietante segnale di qualcosa che non va.

John muove due, tre passi finché non è in piedi nel bel mezzo del soggiorno. Con un profondo sospiro si siede pesantemente in poltrona, sguardo fisso sul disegno un po' polveroso del tappeto. Dovrebbe dargli una passata di aspirapolvere, o magari dare a Mrs. Hudson il permesso di spolverare più spesso. Ma Sherlock non ama che la sua roba venga spostata, toccata o manomessa in qualsiasi modo. Tanto più irritante perché si accorge di qualsiasi minuscolo spostamento.

Black Sam sta sonnecchiando sulla poltrona di Sherlock, mezzo avvolto in un plaid scozzese. Quindi Sherlock non è uscito a portare fuori il cane.

Non ci sono messaggi sul cellulare. È esagerato, John lo sa benissimo, ma non può trattenere il senso di panico che gli chiude la bocca dello stomaco e gli fa frullare il cuore con palpiti di spavento. Neanche un cenno. Dove è andato a cacciarsi quell'idiota? Sta bene? In che cosa è rimasto coinvolto? Meglio provare a chiamarlo.

Il numero di Sherlock è registrato sotto il tasto 1 nelle chiamate rapide.

_Il numero selezionato non risponde. Il telefono della persona da lei cercata potrebbe essere spento o non raggiungibile._

John è consapevole di avere una reazione eccessiva all'intera situazione. In qualche modo quella consapevolezza non fa nulla per alleviare il suo tormento, anzi lo amplifica.

Non ha mai sofferto di ansia o panico o disturbi correlati, fatte salve le complicazioni psicosomatiche dovute alla ferita alla spalla e – beh – le complicazioni psicosomatiche dovute alle cicatrici lasciate da Sherlock sulla sua anima. L'angoscia che gli causa il non sapere dove sia Sherlock è smisurata in relazione a quella che deve essere la semplice e ridicola verità dei fatti, e saperlo lo fa montare su tutte le furie. È così  _illogico_ e stupido sperperare le proprie energie in una preoccupazione gonfiata e falsata dalla paura di soffrire di nuovo un male infinito che ancora deve terminare di smaltire adeguatamente. 

A sua volta quella rabbia impotente non fa altro che incrementare la sua frustrazione. Istintivamente, stringe forte le dita, sciogliendole e riserrandole con maggior forza, quasi a voler formare un pugno compatto con cui colpire la prima superficie disponibile.

Passano cinque minuti.

Il telefono di Sherlock è sempre fuori posto e John è a tanto così dal prendere la giacca e precipitarsi in strada, pronto a passare Londra al setaccio pur di ritrovare Sherlock, dovunque l'idiota sia andato a cacciarsi questa volta. Non sa neanche se sperare che si tratti di un malinteso o di un contrattempo banale, piuttosto che di una situazione potenzialmente pericolosa. Nel primo caso potrebbe picchiare Sherlock per fargliela pagare per lo spavento, nel secondo caso potrebbe uccidere chiunque abbia provato a torcere un solo capello al suo irritante compagno.

Non ce n'è bisogno.

Qualcuno dalle gambe molto lunghe sta salendo i diciassette gradini tre alla volta e di corsa, spalancando la porta d'ingresso con tanta foga da farla sbattere contro la parete. Al piano di sotto la porta del 221A si apre e si richiude su un sospiro rassegnato e indulgente di Mrs. Hudson.

“John, sono a casa.”

_Certo_ che è casa, l'idiota. È a casa e tutto in un pezzo e con il fiatone. Si preme persino una mano sulla milza, mentre con l'altra si sposta i riccioli un po' sudati dalla fronte. 

Sulla poltrona, Black Sam schiude appena appena gli occhi e agita un po' le orecchie, uggiolando un verso mezzo addormentato di piacere prima di lasciarsi di nuovo sprofondare nel sonno.

John si alza, ma non si avvicina. Questo comportamento non è da lui, e lo sa, e saperlo lo fa andare su tutte le furie. Non ce l'ha tanto con Sherlock, quanto col fatto che un'azione qualsiasi di Sherlock possa creare un tale stato mentale.

“Dov'eri, Sherlock? Il tuo telefono non aveva campo e- oh, lo sai.”

Sherlock non ha abbastanza fiato per rispondere, ma annuisce, sì, sì, lo sa. C'è dell'agitazione genuina nei suoi occhi chiari e tutto nel suo atteggiamento lascia trasparire preoccupazione e fretta.

È rimasto bloccato da qualche parte, dunque. È uscito per poco, contando di tornare a casa prima che John rientrasse dall'ambulatorio. Il suo piano perfettamente calcolato, qualsiasi esso fosse, gli si è ritorto contro facendolo rientrare in ritardo e provocando in entrambi un attacco di panico. Perfetto. Davvero perfetto.

È talmente affannato, però, che John non riesce ad avercela con lui, anzi. Qualsiasi cosa sia qualsiasi cosa scintillante possa aver attirato la sua attenzione e averlo costretto ad uscire lascia il posto al fatto che è a casa intero in un giorno in cui John non avrebbe voluto pensare a tutte le volte che è rimasto ad aspettarlo senza sperare o senza sapere se sarebbe mai tornato.

Copre la distanza tra loro in due lunghi passi, aggrappandosi a Sherlock con tutte le sue forze. La sua stretta disperata è ricambiata all'istante da Sherlock, che lo stringe tra le sue lunghe braccia e sprofonda il viso contro la sua spalla.

“Sono qui,” mormora, “non me ne vado. Dovevo essere qui due ore fa,” prosegue, blaterando nel tentativo di far passare anche questo dolore piccolo ma lancinante. “Due ore, John, il _tedio_. Ho aspettato un'ora lì dentro, e non c'era campo. E poi _il traffico_. Tutto bloccato nel giro di un chilometro. L'ultimo tratto l'ho fatto di corsa.”

Ok, è abbastanza. Un senso di calore inebriante tenta di farsi strada nel petto di John, una bolla di balsamo che minaccia di esplodere e inondarlo di sollievo e ilarità. Gli viene un po' da ridere, perché questo è Sherlock, ed è  _preoccupato_ come un essere umano al punto di balbettare cose insensate, e tutta l'intera faccenda è troppo sentimentale e melensa. 

“Scusami,” borbotta, senza più trattenere un accenno di risata, “scusami. È che- lo sai. Preferivo trovarti a casa. Ma ora va bene. Ma- Sherlock, dov'eri comunque? Sei uscito di nascosto?”

Non c'è accusa, soltanto curiosità. Si aspetta che Sherlock parta in quarta con una spiegazione completa del cosa come dove quando e perché, e invece è costretto ad assistere meravigliato e persino ammirato al raro spettacolo di Sherlock che si copre di rossore e evita il suo sguardo.

“Sherlock, cosa?”

Sherlock lo lascia andare, si raddrizza, si schiarisce la gola. Sbatte più volte le palpebre, e quando il suo sguardo mutevole torna su John, ha preso una sfumatura più profonda e seria di pallido azzurro e la sua espressione è un improbabile misto di emozione a stento contenuta e compostezza vacillante.

“John, il motivo per cui ho fatto tardi-” inizia, si schiarisce ancora la gola. Dopo un attimo infila una mano in una tasca del cappotto, ne estrae un astuccio da gioielleria. 

“Avevo delle parole. Le avevo scelte con cura. Ma non sono sicuro di ricordarle, quindi dovrò improvvisare.”

John deglutisce a fatica, osserva le dita di Sherlock aprire la piccola scatola, rivelare il brillio di una semplice fede liscia e lucente di foggia maschile.

“Ti prego, improvvisa,” gracchia, e ha la gola incredibilmente secca e il cuore che gli martella nelle tempie.

Sherlock annuisce tra sé e sé, poi rialza lo sguardo dall'anello a John.

“Se puoi credere alle promesse di un bugiardo... e accettarle. Allora questo è il mio voto, John. Lo è sempre stato. Anche quando non sono riuscito a rispettarlo del tutto. Te lo prometto di nuovo e se vorrai, per sempre. Vuoi sposarmi?”

15 Gennaio 2020, è un giorno che John Watson non dimenticherà mai più. Un giorno talmente enorme, un picco talmente scintillante di bellezza e felicità da redimere retroattivamente tutti gli anniversari precedenti in cui ha dovuto soffrire per il pericolo della perdita e la promessa del ritorno.

“Sherlock,” balbetta, avvicinandosi di un passo sotto lo scrutinio attento e nervoso degli occhi pallidi di Sherlock. 

“Cristo, Sherlock, sì, certo che sì,” farfuglia, allungando le dita per prendere l'anello. Sherlock sopprime un minuscolo sorriso, poco più di un tremito agli angoli della bocca quando le dita di John tremano troppo per poter sfilare il gioiello dalla custodia. Si prende volentieri la responsabilità di sfilarlo dal supporto per infilarlo al suo dito, stringendo poi le mani di John tra le sue.

“Sherlock, se _tu_ puoi accettare la promessa di chi ha già pronunciato questi voti una volta, e ha fallito miseramente- se hai questa fiducia in me. Allora sì, Gesù, certo che sì.”

Sherlock lo stringe di nuovo, l'attira tra le ali del cappotto che non è mai riuscito a togliersi. Non c'è disperazione in questo abbraccio, soltanto un calore talmente tenero da ammorbidire e rendere luccicante anche lo sguardo solitamente freddo e remoto di Sherlock.

La promessa è suggellata con un bacio, il primo di quelli che sarebbero certo una serie infinita, pronta a svolgersi sul tragitto dal soggiorno alla camera da letto. Black Sam sceglie quel momento per svegliarsi e darsi una sonora scrollata, saltando giù dalla poltrona e correndo incontro ai padroni, pronunciandosi in maniera allegra e festosa sui recenti sviluppi familiari.

“Sembra felice,” commenta John dopo un attimo, afferrando i baveri del cappotto di Sherlock per avere un altro bacio. Sherlock mormora il suo divertito assenso, lo bacia ancora, poi lo stringe, mento appoggiato alla sua spalla e un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

“Ti va di dirlo a Mrs. Hudson?” aggiunge John dopo un attimo. Si aspetta quasi che Sherlock rifiuti, ed è troppo contento per dare troppa importanza a qualsiasi suo capriccio in questo momento.

“Ah, potrebbe morire di gioia. Ci spera dal primo giorno che ti ho portato qui,” ribatte Sherlock, voce profonda e sorniona.

“Allora non è il caso di farla aspettare oltre,” termina John con un bel sorriso, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio e prendendolo invece per mano. “Pronto?”

“Quando lo sei tu.”

 

–-

 

**Author's Note:**

> E' il 15 Gennaio 2020. Sherlock è tornato a casa esattamente un anno fa dalla sua missione in Serbia. Black Sam è arrivato a Natale 2019. 
> 
> Questa storia origina da [questa bellissima fanart](https://scontent-a-mxp.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/10940552_1391986534439683_2971798850122963552_n.jpg?oh=f01918409d363b32c64bec703f9e092d&oe=5566BF40) secondo le regole concordate per la mini-challenge privata con **Koa**


End file.
